Valentine's Past and Future pt II
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Part II of my collaboration with InspectorOfFluff! Will Raven ever find out who her secret admirer is? Will Gar ever tell her? find out! happy valentine's day!


**Hey Everyone!**

**So for those of you who don't know this is part II of Valentine's Past and Future!**

**The first part was written by my friend InspectorOfFluff!**

**So I hope you guys (And girls I believe in equality) enjoy this work of fiction because I obviously don't own Teen Titans.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raven smiled as she put the finishing touches on her Valentine for tomorrow. As she climbed into bed she couldn't help but think over Valentine's Days of years past.

Her very first valentine's day her mommy had told her about 'zings' and that brought her back to her "Odd-Mirer"

For years she had tried to figure out who he was, but they remained elusive, but one thing remained the same. They continued to give her little sweethearts with each valentine.

She smiled once again as she opened her bedside drawer and pulled out the eleven little colorful pieces of candy.

She started to collect them over the years, but her favorites were 'Smile', 'Sweat Pea' and 'Dream Big.'

Her smile grew at that last one.

She got it back in seventh grade when everyone in her class was asked to share what they wanted to be when they grew up.

She shyly stood in front of her classmates and told them she was going to be an author; at that everyone laughed at her. None thinking she could do it but her friend Gar and her secret admirer, who in spite of what everyone said had left her a candy heart that said "Dream Big" and a type writer.

When she told Gar, he only smiled at her and told the girl he expected a first edition of her first book.

That was another thing she thought about.

Garfield Logan, just his name alone was enough to bring another wide smile to the teen's face.

The day after Valentine's Day, the shy little three-year old had walked up to her and told her he thought she was pretty.

She couldn't help but blush back then and shyly she asked him if he wanted to play.

They had been best friends ever since.

For as long as she could remember every time she saw him she felt sparks fly through his stomach and she felt pulled to him like Nala was to Simba in the Lion King.

It wasn't until last year that she found out why, it was also the same year she found out he was her Valentine's Day Secret Admirer.

Raven smirked.

Tomorrow was going to be different.

And with that final thought, the girl blissfully went to sleep.

**BBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAE**

Gar groaned as he sleepily glared at his alarm clock hoping it would spontaneously burst into flames.

Seeing that his attempts had been in vain, the blonde sighed as he decided to continue with the inevitable task of getting out of his warm, cozy bed and the hellish cold that inhabited his room.

As he slowly woke up he smiled as he remembered what today was.

Hitting a button on his stereo the boy's room was enraptured by the soothing rock ballads of the song Lazarus Heart.

Gar smiled once more as he quickly dressed in his favorite red plaid button up and black skinny jeans.

His dad had gotten him addicted to the ballads of a man named sting.

He suddenly pouted; his dad never had kept good on his promise on getting him a baby brother to play with.

Shrugging the boy grabbed his present for Raven before smiling once again.

This year…he was going to tell her.

**BBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAE**

As the blonde quietly snuck into Ms. Ria's classroom, the teen stealthily made his way over to Raven's desk only to find the girl herself occupying the seat and smirking in his direction.

"Hello Gar what are you doing here so early?"

Gar's blood ran cold as he tried-in vain to hide the giant teddy bear he held in his hands..

"Well-uh that is….um…"

The blackette giggled before she handed the blushing teen a Valentine, a blush adorning her own face.

Looking at it curiously, Gar had tentatively accepted it before reading what was written in it before a large grin spread across his blushing face.

In the little Purple Heart, in neat cursive that could only belong to his Rae it read.

_To My Secret Odd-Mirer_

_I love you,_

_You're my 'Zing"_

_Yours Always,_

_Raven._

Looking back up, he looked at the blushing girl before him.

"How'd you know?"

Rolling her eyes, Raven smiled.

"It wasn't too hard to figure out."

Laughing he handed her the bear much to the girl's delight before she reached into her pocket and held a small candy heart out to him blushingly.

Taking it from her with a smile, the boy read it and blushed.

_Be mine_

Smiling even more the blonde fumbled through his pockets before grinning and triumph and presenting a candy heart to his valentine.

_Yes_

Smirking, Raven grabbed him by his collar and captured Gar in a mind-blowing kiss before walking over to a now seething Terra and leaving another candy heart on the pissed-off girl's desk before winking and walking away.

Scowling, Terra looked at the little candy heart before growling and tossing it.

What did it say that upset the psychotic girl so much?

_All mine_

And Gar was ALL HERS

**END**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Please Review!**

**Spidey out!**


End file.
